Talk:General Community/@comment-25828160-20180328135618
'Avengers: Infinity War Tournament - Day 2' The Avengers: Infinity War Tournament continues with a new marvelous event, more fun and new to win. Good luck to all contestants 'http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png . Trivia Tuesday Answers Trivia Tuesday was a difficult event...but no one said would easily be won. You must deserve them ! Actually, most of the sentences only had '''one '''or '''two '''characters that perfectly matched its sentences. If you vaguely considered the sentences, indeed, you could find dozens of different answers but you if you paid attention to every word, narrowing it down is definitely possible. Here's Trivia Tuesday's answers: 1. They think my inexperience will get me dead, should they (The Avengers)'' look at our past battles, I’ve proved to be better than them. I am '''SPIDER-MAN. 2. Although it's my duty to command, my dark origins (him being a Frost Giant) keep pushing me to deceive everyone in an endless loop. I am LOKI. (The word "deceive" gives it away). 3. I’ll fight for my nation, and soar by his side as I carry the brightest colors. I am FALCON '''or '''IRON PATRIOT.'' (The word "soar" is often used to define a bird. Also, War Machine does not wear bright colors and Iron Man is not recognized as a very patriotic figure.) '' 4. My fellow friends (ants) seem miserably inadequate, but don’t be so easily fooled, they’ve been my bridges across the emptiness'' (literally are his bridges). I am '''ANT-MAN'. 5. For so long, I’ve hidden myself from her'' (Hela)'' after the downfall of angels (Massacre of the Valkyrie) reigned upon us. But warriors always find their way back to their weapons. I am VALKYRIE. 6. I've shaped his beginnings. He owes me his life and I owe him mine. But for all that happened, one thing remains, our combined power in fighting his adversaries. I am PEPPER POTTS '''or '''BUCKY. (Either the Potts-Stark relationship or Cap. America-Bucky relationship). 7. Carrying them until my very end, vengeance I’ll display with my twins (their twin weapons). As one darkness falls (Ronan), another (Thanos) might be my downfall. I am DRAX '''or '''NEBULA. (Both have considerable vendettas against Thanos) 8. I keep all, even though the most precious selection'' (The Infinity Stones)'' is most distant from me. I am THE COLLECTOR. 9. I was his (Tony Stark's) voice. I became his guardian. But as she (Scarlet Witch) brought me to my knees, I sparked the unforgivable. I am VISION / J.A.R.V.I.S. (Reference to Vision accidently shooting War Machine as he's on his knees next to Scarlet Witch). 10. I’m everywhere. Inevitable and unavoidable. So unimportant, yet so notable. I am STAN LEE '''/ '''THE WATCHER INFORMANT. (Indeed, Stan Lee is in every movie, his appearance is inevitable and although such an unimportant character, he's so notable). Congrats to all who found this one ! Wallet Wednesday We continue this tournament with WALLET WEDNESDAY !! 'Time to dive right in the stock market simulations. Today is much more different than yesterday's event, as it will run over the course of a ''week. Here's the concept: You will be shown certain things to buy: planets, locations & weapons. (Note that these take place in an alternate timeline, if something is destroyed in the MCU, it might not be destroyed here). For each sale, you'll be given their past financial records so that you can determine which one you want to buy. You must buy: *(1/2) Planets *(2/4) Locations *(2/5) Weapons Every day, you'll see the financial progress of your sales but beware, appearances can trick you. One day, you could be at the top winning millions with your sale, while the next you could loose everything. On Tuesday, 6 days after buying your sales, we will compare the values of your sales in 2018 and your sales then. If you '''won money, you could earn around 25-80 . If you lost money, you could earn aorund 5-40 . Planets will have: 1 that will win money and 1 that will loose money. Locations will have: 1 that will win a bit of money, 1 that will win a lot of money, 1 that will loose a bit of money and 1 that will loose a lot of money. Weapons will have: 1 that will win a bit of money, 1 that will win a lot of money, 1 that will loose a bit of money, 1 that will loose a lot of money and 1 that will not win anything and stay steady. Here's this week's sales. WW1.png|The Planets (1) WW2.png|The Locations (2) WW3.png|The Weapons (3) Vote here now and good luck ! The Heroic Decisions The story continues... Chapter 1: Results : ‘‘You’re a pathetic piece of crap !’’ you yell at him. ‘‘You think you know everything, but you don’t ! Men like you think they have power because they put on a tie in the morning, well let me tell you, it’s all BS. You’re nothing behind this desk.’’ ‘‘How dare you speak-’’ ‘‘Shut up !’’ ‘‘You’re expelled young man ! I’m gonna call your parents right now and you’re-’’ ‘’Gonna what ? Calmly stay here ? I drop out jackass !’’ You give him the finger and throw your chair across the room. With loud steps, you fling the door open and storm out of the room. As you come outside the principal’s office, you find yourself surrounded by crowds of students once again. All around you, students start staring in your direction as they whisper to one another. You lower your head and hide underneath the hood of your hoodie as you walk out of the school. You were expelled. +0 : ‘‘No, please ! You can’t suspend me,’’ you beg him. ‘‘How much do you want ?’’ ‘‘Excuse me ?’’ he responds. ‘‘You heard me. How much do you want ? 100 bucks ? 200 bucks ? I have them. I can pay you. I’ll do anything….just..please.’’ ‘‘You want to bribe your principal ? Dear God….you’ve fallen even lower than I thought. Unfortunately, you’ve forced me to do this. Mr. Gunner, I hereby permanently expel you of Midtown High. I’ll be calling your parents right away.’’ As the principal turns around to grab his phone to dial them, you quietly stand up and flee the room. As you come outside of his office, you put on your hoodie and run your way toward the nearest exit. You were expelled. You were expelled. +0 : ‘‘Please, please….my parents would kill me. You know how hard it’s been for me this past year,’’ you tell him as tears run down your cheeks. ‘‘It’ll get better, I promise. I’ll attend classes again, I’ll get my grades up. But don’t….please don’t, suspend me’’ ‘‘One last chance Gunner,’’ he tells you.’’ ‘‘Thank you ! Thank you Mr. Morita. You won’t regret this.’’ ‘‘I’m not the one who’ll be disappointed if you fail this.’’ You grab your backpack and put on a sly smile as you walk out of his office and close the door behind you. You put on your hoodie and march your way through the hallways until you reach the school’s entrance. You weren't suspended. '''+15 : You lower your head, keeping your mouth shut in an awkward silence. ‘‘Nothing to say for yourself Gale ?’’ he questions you. He looks at you with pity, unsure of what to say next. ‘‘Well then…I’m gonna leave you here and let you think about all of this. Just remember…you’re a good kid Gale. Always have. I don’t know what you’re going through, but whether it’s personal reasons, or your traumatic experience, or puberty…’’ ‘‘Oh for Christ’s Sake !’’ you exclaim. ‘‘I’m sorry. But whatever is happening to you, you should know you can talk to me. I’m a very open person.’’ ‘‘Thanks,’’ you quietly respond, ‘’Can I go now ?’’. ‘‘Yeah. Take care Gale.’’ You keep your head down, grab your bag that’s at your feet and walk out of the room without a word. As you come outside of his office, you put on your hoodie and march your way through the hallways as you reach the school’s entrance. '''You weren't suspended. +15 Chapter 2: To Save or To Need Saving A couple of hours later, you’re laying down on a bench at New York City’s Pier. You start reminiscing about the past, your bike ride to the pier, your encounter with the principal, that Avengers documentary you saw a week ago…and as you drift away to sleep, you start remembering deeper events. The accident…the funeral….the loss. You’re abruptly awaken by the scream of a little girl. You frantically look all around you, but can’t seem to discern where the voice comes from. As the voice keeps screaming, you instinctually stand up and follow its origin. As you approach the wall bordering the pier, you realize the screams come from the water. You look at the sea but strangely, don’t see anyone in it. As the screams intensify, you tilt your head above the border to look in the water. Suddenly, as you balance yourself on the wall, an electric eel jumps out of the surface and wraps itself around your neck. It plunges back in the sea, thrusting you above the wall and into the water along with it As you frantically move your arms, you attempt to get rid of the eel around your neck but as you touch it, it sends an electric shock through your entire body. Dragging you below the surface, it leaves you without oxygen as you desperately strive for survival. With only a couple of seconds before you loose consciousness, you decide to: : Gouge the eel's eyes out. : Pretend to be dead. : Bite its body. : Tear my shirt off and strangle the eel with it. What will you do ? Let us know HERE ! Leaderboard That's all for today folks ! Thanks for your participation and we'll see you tomorrow with a new event http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb20110904041913/messaging/images/8/87/Emoticon_wink.png Gogobell (talk) 14:00, March 28, 2018 (UTC)